sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Thumb
Atlantis Full episode can be found here Mila is out having a little picnic with Wex, while they tease each other, Wex is suddenly attacked by some kind of plant. Luckly, with Mila's Particle Magnum and Wex's knife, they're able to fight it off and run away. Meanwhile on Atlantis. Negotiations with the Olim have begun to show fruit. Daniel is obviosuly the best equipped to handle it, but even so, only Aulus is giving them a truly respectful vibe. He and Daniel have a small talk that leads nowhere as Aulus is unwilling to explain. In a sidenote, John somehow finds out itt's Samantha's birthday and had saved the last chocolate bar from Earth for her. Samantha is moved by the gift, and even more, she's quite happy to hear that Carson has approved her to begin working out again. John's offered to spot her and give her physiotherapy classes, their friendship has come back to its full level and they're quite content with it. Mila and Wex make it back to Teyla's settlment, where after a confusing and somewhat amusing conversation with Ronon, they manage to convince Teyla to investigate. Teyla agrees and requests reinforcements from Atlantis. On Atlantis, Daniel is able to get Alicia, Dan and Dusty to come with him to investigate the occurance, Alicia and Dan are still butting heads, but Dan is quite shocked when Alicia's prank of surprising him in his quarters backfires as he'd just gotten out of the shower. A certain degree of sexual tension is evident, but it's quickly overshadowed by their teasing. Daniel is more than a little disturbed when Dan teases Alicia quite mercilessly, with Dusty joining in with laughter. Mainland Once the team arrives, they have a little while to talk about things going on. Dusty and Ronon are still very tense with each other, but Dan takse a minute ti give Jinto a few pointers on brawling. Wex watches as Jinto then easily defeats his opponent, prompting Ronon to ask Dan what he thinks he's doing. Despite their friendship, again, Ronon seems tense with anyone he hasn't been dealing iwth directly for awhile now. Teyla shows Alicia the plant that they now know can move on its own and even bite at foods that it then digests using a strange sort of digestive system. Aliicia is quite bothered by it. So as a group, Wex leads Teyla, Ronon, Daniel, Dusty, Alicia and Dan to the place he was attacked. On the way, they all have their small little conversations about what they've been doing and how they feel. There's a strong emphasis about Ronon and Dusty and their personal problems. In comparison, Daniel and Teyla seems almost tranquil. Ronon storms off on his own after a little confrontation with Daniel, He contemplates his life, but before he can reach any conclusions, he's slapped in the face by a flower. He's literlaly walked into a fierce plant lifeform and he's hard pressed to fight it off. Eventually he does manage to escape, but the plant uses a pollen to blind and confuse him. Escape Surprised to see Ronon so confused, the team quickly realizes that the entire forest is alive and moving. Dan makes an innocuous comment about having seen a few Animes like this, which prompts Dusty to freak out and immediately call for a retreat. With the plants surrounding them now, Alicia uses her innate knowledge that Dan rarely goes anywhere without a drink and uses the high proof liquor as a makeshift flamethrower. Ronon ends up losing most of his hair in a surprise attack from Wex, and the entire team narrowly escapes, although Alicia gets mildly drunk from the liquor. Atlantis Back on Atlantis, the team recounts the tale to John, Sam and Larrin. Despite the curiosity at the type of life it represents, Larrin quickly vetoes the issue by calling down an orbital strike from the Navras to burn that specific forest to the ground. Teyla and Daniel end up watching from a balcony, with Teyla furious that Larrin simply made the decision and no one stood up to her. She's disgusted by the act, and even more so by the people watching from Atlantis for the visual spectacle of an Orbital Paritcle Cannon Strike. With the problem resolved, we cut to Carson, Radek, Reyna and Rafaela talking about some project Carson wants toi implement, Radek is all for it, but Reyna and Rafaela both seem a little cautious about it. Notable Quotes Notes *Ronon had asked Dusty to marry him during the events of Contact Part 1. She declined. *Dan Drake usually has some liquor on him *The Plants are completely annihillated by the Navras's orbital bombadement *Tension between the Refugees and the Travelers is mounting. *Daniel is living with Teyla. *The interrupted shower scene is an homage to Jamie Bamber's PETA ads. Fitting given the nature of the story. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes